


I hAvE THe coNcH

by Pupalozu



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Cheating, Conch, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupalozu/pseuds/Pupalozu
Summary: I have to read Lord of the Flies for school. Me and my friends were arguing over who Ralph would date (cause we were bored) and one of my friends said he would be with the conch. Thus this fanfic was born.





	I hAvE THe coNcH

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :,-)

Ralph climbed to the top of the hill. He could see water for miles and miles. He looked down at the the little tree stump where it lie. The conch. 

It was calling him.

"What do you want now?" Ralph asked, slightly annoyed with the conch's constant need for his attention. Ralph stared at the conch and began to blush.

"Y-you...want to do that again?" The conch sat, unmoving. "But, the sun is still out? The littluns-" The conch stopped Ralph mid sentence. Ralph's blush deepened.

The conch was in Ralph's hand, demanding his attention. The conch pushed Ralph the floor to show it's dominance. 

"C-conch! No! ...not here..." The conch found Ralph's bashful smile cute.

The conch pressed it's end to Ralph's lips forcefully. Ralph let out a moan from the intimacy which inturn sounded the conch.

The litluns and the biggins, who mistook the sound as a sign for a meeting came to the cliff. But when they got there they were shocked at what they had found. 

"Ah! No! Not their conch! They're watching!" 

"What in blazing are yoiu doing with conch!" Yelled Jack. "Comch! How could you, I thought you loved me!" Piggy shuffled through the crowd.

"You to, conch? No one ever trueky loves me." Piggy frowned.

"Simon, it's okay Piggy. It's not your fault conch only wanted you for your body." Said Simon with a reasuring hand.

"It was definitely not his body." Jack remarked with a judgemental glare.

As the conch finsihed with Ralph, the lattrer was left in a daze.

"I love you conch!" Ralph said inbetween his uneven breathes.

Jack ran off to kill pigs in betrayal. Piggy began to cry with Simon at his side. Percivil was probably crying somewhere. And everyone else was questioning what the heck did they just witness?

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you ship Ralph with and why? :-)


End file.
